Fluid sampling is performed in a number of fields for testing purposes in order to learn more information about a particular fluid, such as its composition, properties, etc. Fluid sampling typically requires a manual sampling operation which is performed by a person, in order to collect a specimen in, for example, a vial. The specimen is then sent to a laboratory for testing of the particular fluid.
During the manual collection of fluid samples, errors may arise such that the fluid sample becomes contaminated and its composition differs from the original fluid from which the fluid sample is taken. Due to the complexity of manual sampling operations and the risk of fluid sample contamination, manual sampling of a fluid may require a large amount of time and so limit the amount of samples which may be taken on any given day by a finite number of people. Furthermore, when fluid samples are sent to a laboratory for testing, misidentification problems may arise such that fluid samples are misplaced or incorrectly identified as coming from a different source or as sampled at a different date or time.
Therefore, there exists room for improvement in the art of fluid sampling.